A Rockstar's Secret Life
by heartbreakersandhomewreckers
Summary: * recoverof Homewreckers and Playboys* Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten, are in a 5 girl rock band. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuuga are their rivals. Strange things start happening since the two bands decide to go to the same school. NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen SaixOC. Partially AU. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What the fuck, fanfiction? You deleted my fucking story?! What ever I planned out its plot for the past few months! Anyways I'll just review everything and start over from there. changing some stuff too.  
**

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shipudden. **

* * *

"I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga... lead singer and keyboard p-player of Kunoichi," The shy girl stuttered, hiding behind her platinum blonde friend.

The girl protecting her sighed,"Ino Yamanaka, bass guitar and backup vocals."

Ino elbowed the girl next to her, causing her to stagger up from her nap.

"Tenten Ru **(A/N: Made it up)**...I'm the badass drummer of this band." the girl said groggily.

Her two Chinese buns were distracting the pink haired girl next to her from explaining herself. Tenten yawned before kicking the girl back to her senses.

"Sakura Haruno, lead electric guitar and back up singer!" The rosette stammered.

Her green apple eyes flew to see the girl to her left, who was busy eating her cookies and cream icecream to notice what was happening.

"A." the teacher said casually.

The girl instantly flew upwards to see what was happening.

"What?" She asked dumbfounded.

The other kids snickered and tried their hardest not to giggle at her. She looked around with an innocent pout before scowling at the bored teacher.

"Yo K what's happening?" She said to the teacher in annoyance.

"Well... Ayumi, if you were listening then you would know." The teacher said.

She rolled her eyes,"Well your class is so fucking boring that I zone out, Kakashi."

"Now is that how you talk to your sensei?" He said with a sly smirk... well at least that's what it looked like. He had on this dark blue mask that blocked off his eye and his mouth.

She turned around and huffed," that's how I talk to my _brother_, never in this world will you be smart enough to be my _teacher_. "

The silver haired man scoffed and rolled his lone eye.

"Introduce yourself."

"Ayumi Hatake, rythmic guitarist, lead backup singer, and songwriter of Kunoichi." Ayumi huffed and continued to spoon hazardous amounts of icecream into her mouth.

"I'm Sai Uchiha, painter and songwriter..." He paused,"I'm Sasuke's twin."

Some students around the room shared a look of horror. How could an evil, lying, fake, ugly haired bastard be a twin to the sweet and innocent Sai. All eyes turned to his doppleganger, Sasuke. AKA Sai (the innocent)'s tein brother.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the boy muttered with a low, chilling voice.," Lead singer and bass guitar of The Dark Avengers.

It brought chills up all his admirers' spines... of course in delight.

A certain red head burst upward from her seat at the mention of the boy's name. She gushed at how damn sexy he looked. Sakura watched in disgust.

The blonde boy sitting next the egoist Sasuke , watched with a green face. The sight of his distant cousin swooning over his best friend brought terrible ideas into his small brain.

A light hand shook him out of his thoughts. Looking down, he saw a blushing Hinata looking at him then quickly darting her silver orbs to the teacher.

"Oh..." He said realizing it was his turn," I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Electric guitar! DATTEBAYO!"

Most of the class facepalmed at his antics or either giggle (or chuckled for girls) .

*Yawn* "I'm Shikamaru Nara, Keyboard and rythmic guitar." He slurred lazily, failing to wipe the sleep out of his squinting eyes.

In seconds, his head returned to his arms and loude snores came from him. All eyes went to the next boy.

"Neji Hyuuga, Drummer." He said, silver orbs boring into the back of a certain bun haired brunette.

"I'm Gaara no Sabaku, I'm a sculptor." His dark circles were completely visible, even with the thick eyeliner he wore everyday to distract that fact. His kanji tattoo and deadly aura made him look like a teenage serial killer.

A bowl cut boy stood up and saluted. Everyone laughed. His green, skintight jumpsuit ,and orange leg warmers made him look like a clone of Gai-sensei, the hysterical P.E. teacher.

"Rock Lee, I do karate, taekwondo, martial arts, boxing, and wrestling!"

"I'm Shino Aburame, I do videography and I specialize in bugs."

He wore some dark, circular shades everywhere. It never violated any school rules and no one had ever saw him without those shades. No one believes he has eyes anymore, anyway.

"Kiba Inuzuka, I plan on being a vet when I grow up, since my family all are."

Kiba had this shaggy brown hair that reminds everyone of a dog with floppy ears. His fang like teeth and usual red cheeks add to the theory he is actually a dog.

The next boy was munching on some potato chips.

Through a full mouth, he explained," I'm Choji Akimichi."

Though he was quite chubby, he had the strength of a professional body builder.

"My family owns a icecream factory."

Ayumi smiled before preaching," Hallelujah for Akimichi icecream!"

Most of the class cheered with her, the others just smiling at her love for icecream.

the class finally quieted and the next kid began.

"Suigetsu Hosaku." He said cockily.

His purple eyes darted to the person next to him.

"Juugo." Was all he said.

Some fangirls swayed at his casual mysteriousness. He didn't seem to notice at how some girls had nosebleeds by him running a hand through his messy hair.

Karin bounced up excitedly since she was next. Clearing her throat she was about to begin before the bell rung.

Everyone quickly ran out the door to their next period.

"What the fuck, everyone?" She screeched, stomping her foot.

Kakashi, and a group of students stayed, they were all Teacher's Assistants for many various teachers. They could skip any class as long as they did their homework and didnt leave campus. That group consisted of Gaara, Ayumi, Lee, Shino, Choji, and Kiba, Juugo, and Suigestu.

"Detention for foul language next Friday."

Karin groaned and walked up to get her pink slip and walk onto next period. She walked out of the classroom with a smirk.

"I guess iits time for Team Hebi and Team Tsubasa to take the lead this upcoming war." She said with a sad smile.

* * *

A/N: Some Karin stuff. I changed alot from this story. Yup. But I realized how much Ive been hating on Karin so I decided to change the plot a bit for her. Yup.

I do not own Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** **Here y'all go**

**Hinata is slightly OOC-maybe alot OOC**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Halloween was flying by fast. That's all she could say. The night was supposed to be filled with happy kids, costumes suitable for the weather, and nice people offering candies. She always dreaded this certain holiday for so many reasons.

1) Those kids aren't happy, they are high on sugar.

2) Girls will dress in the skankiest costumes ever known in the world.

3) So many people just leave a bowl of candy at their doorstep, not caring to see their expensive costumes.

Of course, I hated looking at it this way, but no matter what she couldn't shake the horrid way she looked at Halloween away from her mind. As a child, Neji and I went adventuring by ourselves and we would notice these things subtly. We would get our candy and pass those off, grateful for the large amount of candy we usually got.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said shaking me out of my thoughts.

That was also another thing we did in our childhood. My father would usually dress me up as princess and Neji would be either the prince or my unknown brother. He knew how much I was affected by this and I would let his title slip.

I looked up,"Neji-niisan."

He smirked and sat up, eyeing me as I shrunk into the leather couch of the Hyuuga residence's large living room.

"I-It sli-slipped okay?" I stammered in embarrassment.

Of course his face would be covered in a smirk, which some of her classmates would say 'hot'. I mean, if he wasn't my cousin I would have totally raped him by now.

"Hey did you forget about me, you guys?" Another female voice said.

Looking up we saw my little sister, in all her regular middle school attire: some t-shirt, some skinny jeans, and her favorite blue converse. She had a devilish grin plastered on her slim face.

"Hanabi-hime." Neji said teasingly.

She curtsied to him with a grin

When she was about 6, she was allowed to go with us as one of the princesses. Neji just had to tease her too.

"Dinner is ready."The voice of a maid said.

We all nodded and proceeded towards the kitchen, joking on about how we should dress up as royalty again. Then again, we could see those 3 points on Halloween just like in our childhood, instead with our adolescent eyes.

* * *

**Tenten POV**

"Ino, shut up! We have your stupid McDonalds now!" I yelled at the whining blonde.

She perked up in delight,"FOOD!"

How was it she at everything and still keep her curves? I had absolutely no idea how that was possible. I did crazy ass exercising day and night, and yet still didn't have that big bust or wide hips.

"Ino-pig..." Sakura said, indulging in her bacon habanero ranch burger staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah forehead?" the platinum blonde asked with a full mouth.

We looked at her intensely causing her to falter under our hard glare.

"How the hell are you so skinny?" I asked angrily.

She looked at with her fake dumb blonde stare. Innocent and clueless. I grit at my teeth waiting for her answer.

"I dunno." she said before indulging back in her greasy ass fries.

Sighing, I took a bite out of my big mac, savouring its juicy taste (A/N: LOL I /HAVE A DIRTY MIND)

"HEY I BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE!" a familiar voice said.

Sakura squeezed her nose in anger, before rushing to the front door to smack the shit out of the blonde idiot who just got into our highly secured mansion. No bell rung, saying it was a copied key that opened the door.

"NARUTO-BAKA WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU A KEY TO THIS HOUSE?!" She screamed.

We walked over to the two blobs of orange and pink. I rolled my eyes.

"Who gave you the key you idiot?" Ino stammered, her fries garbling her diction.

Naruto visibly shrunk in fear, and pleaded for mercy at Sakura's feet.

"Ayumi left it at our house and I thought she would be here and I... I'M SORRY PLEASE LET ME LIVE!" Naruto trailed off.

"That bitch left her fucking key at your guys' house... did anyone copy it?" I stammered at the boy.

Trembling he replied," It was a copy 2 get 1 free... Sai and Gaara has them too."

Sakura flared up in pure uadultered anger.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET THOSE KEYS BACK I WILL RID THIS WHOLE WORLD OF RAMEN!" The petite pinkette screeched.

He looked at her with teary eyes, "I'm on it dattebayo!"

The hyper blonde ran down the block with no doubt screaming words of encouragement.

"I swear to fucking god that little Ayumi is gonna die for leaving a precious key at someone's house who was completely capable of copying it and getting into our house. " Sakura huffed and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

_Achoo!_

The girl sneezed into her elbow and cringed.

"Are you sick or something?" Her teammate asked, stopping for the girl.

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed.

"Someone's probably bad mouthing me right now."

Her teammate took off, his maroon hair slightly peeking out of his black hoodie and his pale face somewhat see-able through his reptile mask. The girl ran her gloved hand through her long hair before sliding her lion mask back on and running after her friend.

* * *

**A/N: that's a wrap! Please leave your reviews for me to see. I love reviews and I will not update my story unless I see 3 more reviews on this story. Yup girl I went there... anyways I'm sleepy as fuck. **

**BOOBYE **


End file.
